


Star Wars AU Drabbles

by deanisthesun (become_normal)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/become_normal/pseuds/deanisthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a routine shipment.</p><p>Smuggle this floppy-haired loser and his grandpa to Alderaan, get paid, pay back Alastair, and move on with his fucking life. No asteroid field left over from an exploded planet, no sneaking onto a damn Empire ship, no Jedi mind tricks, and definitely no fucking Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars AU Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I'm trying? It's just one part for now but we'll see. If people like it maybe I'll write some more. If people don't well... maybe I'll write some more anyways... Feedback helps though :)

It was just supposed to be a routine shipment.

Smuggle this floppy-haired loser and his grandpa to Alderaan, get paid, pay back Alastair, and move on with his fucking life. No asteroid field left over from an exploded planet, no sneaking onto a damn Empire ship, no Jedi mind tricks, and definitely no fucking Prince.

A prince who, so far, had said such things as “You call this a rescue mission?” and “I don’t need to be saved.” while indeed, needing to be saved.

What a fucking asshole.

Here Dean was, risking his life for some guy he’d never met before, and what does he get for thanks? Snark and insults. Amazing.

“When you came in here, did you have a plan for getting out?” The prince says, his startling blue eyes throwing daggers in Dean’s direction for a moment before turning back to the action in front of them. There’s at least ten stormtroopers at the end of the hallway, and more are definitely on their way.

“Don’t look at me sweetheart.” he replies, giving as much sass as he’s getting. “He’s the brains of this operation.”

The prince’s eyes flick to Sam, his eyebrows shoot up in a silent question.

“Well... I mean I didn’t really... uhm...”

The prince rolls his eyes, frustration rolling off him in waves, and turns to a small grate in the wall beside them. He grabs Sam’s gun out of his hands and blasts a hole through it, almost frying Dean in the process.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean shouts, his gaze flicking unbelievingly between the prince and his enemies in front of him.

“Well someone has to save our skins.” The prince _(damn it Dean’s gotta learn this guy’s name)_ fires one last shot in the direction of the stormtroopers before swinging himself into the small opening that leads down into the garbage chute.

Dean blasts away another stormtrooper. In the narrow alcove that holds the detention cells of the Death Star, he turns to Sam and makes one final sarcastic comment before shoving the boy down into the chute.

“Wonderful guy this prince of yours. Either I’m going to kill him, or I’m beginning to like him.”

 


End file.
